the unreachable Edward Cullen
by abcdefg1234
Summary: the story of how Bella a normal high school girl got the guy that she thought was completly unreachable to her. all humans.
1. Chapter 1

September 2010, today is my first day of senior year. After a great summer in Jacksonville Florida with my mom and my stepdad Phil, I´m now back at Forks Washington for my last year here, my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.

I got up did my usual morning routine, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and grabbed a pop tart and headed to the corner of my house where my best friend Jacob Black always picked me up to go to school, Jacob started being my best friend at the end of junior year when we had math together and had to do a project because we were both failing the class, the thing is Jacob is almost 2 years older than me, I remember him from when I was in 7 grade, he was one of the coolest 9 graders and my best friend Alice was dating Sam Ulley, one of Jakes best friends so I had seen them before but we didn´t really hang out I mean I was in junior high and they were now the cool guys from high school to our eyes. But after getting in really big trouble at the end of 9 grade and being sent with his grandmother for a year he got stuck doing 10 grade a year later and then he failed 11 grade and ended up doing it with my class. It may not look that way but Jake is a really smart guy he is just really lazy and a bit of a troublemaker, the time he wasn´t my friend I used to hear a lot of thing about him, especially when I was a freshman, we always used to hear stories about the bad ass Jacob Black getting into a really huge fight and ending up in the hospital or how he use to have a different girl every night or how he used to hang out all the time in bars and night clubs and getting really wasted. He still does all those things, but that's just a part of who he is. Jake is really tall, dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes and if you see him, he seems so bad ass be he is such a little baby, he really is like my big brother.

Jake: Bella come on we are going to be late I don´t have all day move it.

Bella: I'm coming I'm coming.

I got into his car slammed the door and gave him the worst look I could.

Jake: why do you always have to zone out and take so long to get in the car?

Bella: yeah good to see you too.

Jake: ooh don´t start crying now you know I missed you but we are going to be late.

Bella: and whose fault is it? I was here 10 minutes ago.

Jake: yeah whatever we are here let's go get our schedules.

We got out of the car and started walking over to the office when someone grabbed me from behind covered my mouth and eyes and said

…: boo.

I hit her softly because I knew who she was, I could recognize her voice anywhere.

….: hey that hurts you know.

Bella: stop being such a baby Alice I didn´t hit you that hard, and that was for scaring me.

Alice: oh shut up you knew it was me

Bella: yeah that's why I didn´t hit you THAT hard.

Jake: hey Isabella I´ll see you at the office.

Bella: yeah bye Jake.

Jake left and I stayed talking with Alice for a while, Alice didn´t have a problem with Jake but Jake just couldn´t stand Alice, he though she was really stuck up and mean which she was actually, but she was still my best friend since first grade and was never mean to me, or Jake actually, she was kind of mean with the "nerds" mostly and with the kind of weird kids, but never with me.

After walking to the office we got our schedules and I walked to my first class with Alice, it was English class, we had it also with Rosalie, she was also my best friend since first grade, the three of us where always inseparable, well also we had a friend named Tanya, but she wasn´t in our school anymore, she started going to high school in Port Angeles.

I didn´t see Jake anymore until we had history together at 3 period, at lunchtime I went with Alice and Rose and Jake ate his lunch with Leah his girlfriend and her friends, I didn´t really remember their names, but Leah was a really nice girl, I wish Jake would treat her better, he is kind of a jerk to her most of the times. He is my friend and everything and I have his back always, I´ve never told anyone when he hooks up with other girls behind Leah´s back but I really feel bad for her sometimes but then again she puts up with him and it´s none of my business.

After School Jake dropped me of at my house and I just stayed all day watching TV, all week went by almost the same until Friday, we had the first back to school party and me, Alice, Rose and Tanya were going. I was actually really excited because I was going to see Alec Volturi, I had a really big crush on him at the moment and Alice was hooking up with Demitri Volturi, his older brother who was in college but came to Forks every weekend, so we were going with them and I was so ok with that.

Alice: if you don´t put on that fucking slutty dress right now I´m going to hit you with my hair brush Bella

Bella: calm down calm down I´ll do it just don´t hit me.

Alice: stop making fun of me and hurry up, Rose and Tanya are ready and Demitri will be here any minute so move it.

A minute after I was ready, Demetri showed up at Alice´s house with Alec to pick us up and after a really long and awkward make out session between Alice and Demetri, leaving Alec, Rosalie, Tanya and me standing there just quietly waiting for them to stop, Alec left the front seat to Alice and well I didn´t mention Alice´s size?, let's say she is really really short and skinny, and Alec is really tall, hair light brown, blue eyes totally hot and not at all fat he had muscles but just barely but he took a lot of space in the back, we couldn´t fit the 4 of us in the back and then Alice did something, I wasn´t sure if to kiss her or kill her.

Alice: Bella sorry you won´t fit in there, you will have to sit in someone's lap, and like they have dresses on, so sorry Alec.

Alec: no problem come over here.

Alice: just no grabbing anything I´m watching you.

After that I was just the same color as my dress, completely red. But I got on the car in Alec´s lap and we went to the party, all of the way Alec had his hands on my waist and I felt like I was in heaven in that moment, one moment Alec´s hands were starting to go a little up and I was having trouble breathing, I was trying to keep a straight face until I looked in front with the rearview mirror and Alice and Demetri were watching the whole thing and Alice had this smirk on her face that I knew I wasn´t going to hear the end of it when we went back to her house. But anyways I wasn´t going to take his hands of, after passing threw a bumpy road in the car I felt something in Alec´s weird in Alec´s pants so I looked turned my face to look at him and his face has red and he started whispering something at my ear.

Alec: could you please don´t tell anyone about this, the road didn´t help me at all.

And then I understood what was going on, I got really red to.

Bella: no don´t worry I won´t say anything, anything I can do to help?

Alec: without getting up I don´t think so, I´ll just try thinking of something else.

Bella: oh ok, and sorry about that.

Alec: no it´s not your fault, the movement, that just didn´t help

Alice: what are you two whispering back there?

Both: nothing.

Then Rose who was sitting next to me pulled me and started whispering

Rose: what the fuck is going on tell me?

Bella: nothing rose nothing we are just talking

Rose: about what tell me come on?

Talking loudly

Bella: we were just making fun of Alice.

Alice: hey I heard that

Bella: I know I´m not stupid.

When we got to the party everyone started to get out of the car and me and Alec stayed until the end, after Rose and Tanya where out, I got off so they couldn´t see Alec´s problem.

Alec: just go in, I´ll be there in about 5 minutes or so I have to make a call.

Demetri: whatever I´ll see you inside, come on girls.

Alice: (whispering) what the fuck was that back there?

Bella: nothing

Alice: come on that was not nothing.

Bella: I´ll tell you when we get home ok.

I was so not going to tell her anything but knowing Alice; she will get completely drunk today and will forget all about it.

I went in the party and first person I saw was Jake with Leah, Jake saw me and grabbed me in a big hug carrying me

Bella: JAKE PUT ME DOWN MY DRESS.

Jake: oh sorry I didn´t know you had a dress on, you look really pretty today.

Bella: thanks Jake, hi Leah how are you?

Leah: fine, but tell your friend to stop being so annoying and let me drink.

Bella: Jake you hear her lemon head, let the girl party.

Jake: no we already talked about it Leah don´t try to get her to defend you.

Bella: sorry Leah I tried, well se you guys later I´m getting myself a drink.

I went quickly to the bar and I decided to start slowly so I grabbed some vodka and pineapple juice and went over to Rose and Tanya because Alice was with Demitri, I finished my glass in 10 minutes and we all went to get more, this time I was some rum and made myself a rum and coke when I saw Alec coming over to where the drinks where, I got nervous and I drank all of the drink.

Alec: hey slow down you are going to get drunk.

Bella: nah I can handle my alcohol

Alec: oh really?

Bella: yep I´m sure I can drink more than you and still be standing up.

Alec: ok so put your money were your mouth is, 100 dollars that you can´t

Bella: well I don´t want it to feel like I am stealing from you but ok deal.

Then Alec went into the kitchen and grabbed some shot glasses, the party was at one of his best friends houses, his name was Eleazar.

Alec: ok so you think you can bet me, how many have you taken so far?

Bella: vodka and pineapple juice and rum and coke.

Alec started to mix a glass of the things I said and drank it.

Alec: ok so now let's grab the jagger.

We took a shot, two shots, and three shots.

Alec: ok you seem fine now but.

Bella: to make this interesting, let's take 2 more shots now, and grab a drink and met here in 1 hour for 5 more shots.

Alec: I like the way you think

We took 2 more shots and Alec hid the bottle, we made a glass of scotch and mineral water, I took a sip and went back looking for Tanya and Rose I found Rose talking to this guy named Emmet from school he was a football player, exactly like Jake was behind 2 years and poor Tanya standing there awkwardly. I grave Tanya and took her with me where we saw a bunch of classmates playing spin the bottle, it was kind of junior highish but we decided to join in. to my luck, the bottle landed on me on some girl from my math class told me that I had to put my hand down some hot guy´s pants, I was a little drunk so I stood up and did it, Tanya was actually having a lot of fun playing when I got a bbm from Jake.

Jacob Black: dude I´m so fucking bored I hate coming to parties with Leah

Bella Swan: Isabella to the rescue, where are you?

Jacob Black: outside.

Bella Swan: coming right over.

Bella: hello Jacob, Leah.

Jake: give me that.

He drank my whole glass before I could say anything, oh well I didn´t cheat intentionally, I'll just leave that out.

Jake: you look drunk bells.

Bella: not one tiny bit, I'm sober.

Bella: hey Leah wanna come inside with me, it´s really fun, your friends are dancing in there.( whispering in her ears) I´ll get you a few shots of tequila just don´t say anything.

Leah: yeah sure lets go

Bella: bye Jake I´ll bring her back soon.

I took her and without Jake knowing gave here 3 shots of tequila and sent her with her friends, only girls of course if not Jake would definitely kill me.

Jacob Black: thanks dude owe you one she was suffocating me

Bella swan: no problem ;)

And now was time for my 5 more shots with Alec, as I was walking I saw Edward Cullen in the party with his friend Jasper Whitlock, Edward looked over to me and smiled and I smiled back, I thinks I had always since I was 12 had a huge crush on that guy Edward he was the hottest guy I´ve ever seen, green eyes, redish hair, tall, muscular, he was just the hottest guy in the world, not even a Hollywood superstar could be compare to Edward, but he would never ever be into me so I just shook it off and walked to see Alec.

Alec: right in time for your 5 more shots.

Bella: I´m always in time.

We took the shots and kept doing the same thing until we were out of jagger and we were both drunk, we took another bottle and went outside together and I can´t really remember when it happened but we were kind of making out by the car until I felt my phone.

Jacob Black: where are you? Alice is bugging me because she can´t find you

Bella Swan: sorry be there in a second.

Bella: sorry Alec, Alice is looking for me.

Alec: let her keep looking

Then he pulled me in and started kissing me again harder, a while ago I would have giving anything for this but for some weird thing, I kept seeing Edwards face when I was kissing him and it just didn´t feel right so I pulled away and walked inside

Bella: sorry Alec I have to go.

Alice: where the fuck were you?

After looking at my face for a minute.

Alice: you slut

Bella: what?

Alice: oh don´t what me, your lips are all swollen up.

Bella: oh shut up yours are worse.

Alice: Yeah and I'm not hiding from my friends what I just did.

Bella: did not need to know that, and believe me I did not do nothing as intense as you did so leave me alone.

Alice: yeah I would but we are leaving now, it´s 4:00 am, I know my parents let us come home at the time we want, but tomorrow we are going out again.

Bella: yeah whatever lets go.

Alice, Rose, Tanya and I got in the car with Demitri, he said Alec was staying over Eleazar´s house

We got to Alice´s house fell sleep and got up at noon, we ate and everyone went home with a massive hangover, but at 11 pm we were ready to go out again, Charlie lets me do that because he thinks we come home at 1 when we go out and that we don´t drink, I mean he is the chief of police, no way I would live to see another day if he found out. We went to another party, I have no idea who´s house it is but I was having a lot of fun, I was a little drunk but I was not going to stay until 4 today because I had promise Jake I was going to the movies with him and he would get really mad I fell asleep in the car again from being hangover.

So this party went really calmly until I saw Alec, he didn´t even say hi to me and started kissing some random girl in front of me but it wasn´t like I really cared, I just left and by 1 am I was home and sleeping.

Next day I went to see paranormal activity 2 with Jake, he really is a coward and had to hug me the whole movie because he was really scare, we actually looked like a couple, anyone who saw us would think we were but I have never felt anything with Jake when I hug him I really feel I´m hugging the big brother I never had and I´m sure he felt the same way.

The week went by really uneventfully, same routine every day, Jake would pick me up we would go to school, If we had teamwork we would team up always and go to his house or mine and do our homework and then watch a movie or something.

Next weekend we were ready to party again, only this time, we got fake IDs and we headed over to Port Angeles to this club. I saw Alec there, he tried talking to me but I was mad at him, I mean I wasn´t in love with him or it wasn´t like we were dating but I still didn´t like what he did. So I got in and started drinking, we had been drinking some cheap vodka Alice got in her house, it was awful but it got us drunk enough for a while, when I went in I saw Mike Newton, I went over to him said hi and started drinking and awkwardly dancing, I really wasn´t so great at dancing Mike actually knew that from before, but he was trying to teach me while I stepped on his feet a few times until he spin me around and my ring when flying under the table so we had to go look for it, it was so teen movie cliché, under the table looking for something lost, but after 5 minutes looking we came out from under the table with my ring.

Mike: got it

Bella: thanks so much I thought I lost it

Mike: let´s go sit down you dancing, officially dangerous for everyone near you.

Bella: I would fight you in that but it kind of is.

We sat down in a table at the back of the bar and we were just talking until Mike started kissing my shoulders

Mike: we should go out tomorrow

Bella: yeah sure

Mike: give me your number or your pin to call you tomorrow.

Bella: pass me your phone.

I put my number in only not my pin.

Mike: what time can I call you?

Bella: I don´t know, after 12.

Mike: ok

The I saw how he started getting closer, and closer, I was going to pull away but then I saw Alec and remembered how mad I was so I just went in for the kiss, we were making out at the bar and he was actually a really good kisser until a girl name Lauren came up to him

Lauren: I can believe you are doing that after you just broke up with Jessica, you really are a pig Newton.

Bella: wait? You where dating Jessica Stanley? Dude no, she is my friend how did I not know that? I have to go bye.

And I ran like hell from there. Mike did not call me next day but at school he started starting at me too much and then just I don´t know it was weird. After I heard he finished all his business with Jessica he started asking me out, I said no to dating but we were occasionally hooking up, never had sex with him thought.

3 weeks had past and Mike and I were still friends with benefits, Alice and Demitri had ended things and Rose was now dating Emmet McCarty. Now Alice was hooking up with some guy named Tyler, whose best friend Erick had a thing for me but I was just not one bit interested, he was a goofy looking, short, really skinny guy, I mean I didn´t even enjoy hanging out with him he had really weird hobbies, but Tyler was I have to say really hot.

The party that weekend was at the Cullen house, Edwards 19th birthday, he came home from collage to celebrate it here in Forks, he was studying in Seattle and I was so going, I might not have a chance with him but I always love just looking at him, not in a creepy way, ok maybe yes in a creepy way but no one can blame me the guy is way hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the grammatical errors, English it not my native language, but I tried to get it right.

Today was the day of Edward´s party and me and Alice where so going, Rose was going out with that guy Emmett, I think they were getting serious now and Tanya was going out with her friends from Port Angeles so it was just me and Alice.

I got to Alice´s house at 8 pm to start getting ready, Alice had no idea about my crush on Edward, she just knew I like every other girl in the country found him to be the hottest guy I had ever seen, but just that.

Alice: so you ready for Edward Cullen´s 20th birthday?

Bella: more than ready, a lot of alcohol.

Alice: and hot Edward.

Bella: yeah that too, that guy is just so sexy.

Alice: I´m going to try to hook up with him.

Bella: yeah well good luck.

I really really didn´t like hearing that, because I knew if Alice wanted to hook up with Edward, one way or another, she would get it, and it really hurt in a weird way thinking that Edward would get with my best friend, or anyone else, but what could I do, he wasn´t mine or anything, and I was sure he was getting so many girls in college, I mean the guy is just inhumanly sexy, he could get every girl he wanted to, he would never go for me but it still hurts to know that.

After that I just started to get ready without even noticing, I didn´t even take a look at what I was putting on, I was just to mad at Alice, I knew she hadn´t done anything, Edward and I weren´t a couple, she had no idea I really liked him and he would never notice me, but I couldn´t help it to be mad.

Alice: wow dude, you look really really hot.

Bella: stop making fun of me.

Alice: i´m not I swear, look.

She made me walk over to a mirror and I was surprise, I did my own make up, picked out my own clothes and I looked hot.

Alice: you can now run freely my little grasshopper.

Bella: shut up and let's go, it´s 11 already.

Now Alice took her precious yellow Porsche, I thought it was just the stupidest thing that her parents bought her that car, don´t get me wrong I'm huge car addict and I loved her car that Porsche turbo 911 was such a joy to my day, I just loved it, but it was a way to expensive car for a reckless 18 year old to handle, but anyway, we headed over to Edward Cullen´s house for his party. When I got there the first thing I saw was Jacob, my dearest best friend in the whole world and I was really excited to see him.

Bella: jacoooob!

Jacob: bells? What are you doing here?

Bella: I was not missing Cullen´s party, free alcohol? Are you crazy?

Jacob: yeah I should have guess

Bella: what are you doing here? I didn´t know you knew him

Jacob: yeah, Edward was one of my best friends when we were in freshmen year.

Bella: oh yeah, you were a part of the popular hot boys I forgot, hey I´m gonna go see Alice ok?

Jacob: yeah sure.

I walked over to Alice, got a few drinks, and right about 1:30 we saw Cullen, his house was completely packed, we were standing by the drinks when Edward came to say hi to a few of our classmates we were talking to and then to use.

Edward: hi Alice

Alice: hi Edward real nice party.

I was just standing there like an idiot while they talked about random stuff, I was actually more interested in Ryan and Paul who were Edwards really good friends or at least Alice though I was, I was really trying not to let myself get to interested in Edward, I just wanted to see him because he was hot but nothing else, nothing else, I was repeating that to myself so many times but I looked up, and Edwards eyes were looked on mind, no matter how much Alice was talking and talking, he just wouldn´t stop looking at me, and then I heard his velvet voice.

Edward: hey you are Isabella right?

Bella: yeah and you are Edward right?

Edward: yes that´s correct. But you prefer Bella

Bella: yes how do….never mind.

Edward: do I have you on facebook and IM, Bella Swan?

Bella: yes you do Edward Cullen.

We were having the most random conversation when all of the sudden people started pushing us while passing through, but I mean all of us, Alice, Ryan, Paul, Edward and me, Alice was just pushing against Edward so much it kind of disgusted me, she was just begging him but then Edward surprised me.

Edward: so Bella, how old are you?

Bella: I´m 18 and you?

I obviously already knew everything but I didn´t want to seem stalkerish to I went along

Edward: I´m 20 today, so we are just in perfect age.

Bella: oh happy birthday.

Edward: thanks.

We were still in the same position, people were pushing us, I was trying not to put all my boobs and rub myself onto Paul really hard but Alice didn´t have that idea, anyways I wasn´t that mad since even though Alice was putting all her boobs right in his face, Edward had all his attention in me, not a single second did he stop looking at my face, that felt even better, normally guys at parties just stare at your boobs, this was different. At one point I was really nervous because Mike Newton passed behind me, grabbed my arm and was about to say something to me, but then Edward talked and I turn back to Edward, All of Mike´s friends laughed at him and then he walked away looking really angry.

The bad part came when the clock hit 2:30 and it was time to go, Alice´s parents, don´t mind if we get home at 11 am next morning, but we just can have the car, they say it´s really dangerous for Alice to be driving because so late she would want to drink or people are out in the street drunk, or the car is really fancy and someone can try kidnapping or stealing the car, so we had to rush out of there I just said bye to Edward gave him a hug and ran out.

When we were at the car.

Alice: dude seriously I´m really excited

Bella: and why is that?

Alice: didn´t you see Edward? He had his eyes on you all night, even though I was putting my boobs on his face, he still stayed with you talking, I was really really excited.

Bella: yeah whatever it´s not like I´m going to date him, he is going to Seattle tomorrow so.

Alice: yeah but in 2 months he would be back for winter vacations, you now it´s October already.

With that we drove over to Alice´s house and we quickly went to sleep.

That night was exactly the first time I had actually dreamed about Edward Cullen.

Next week's went by normally, Mike was mad at me for a while but I didn´t really care, until he started talking to me again and everything went back to normal, I hadn´t heard from Edward since then only at one time when he helped me with a homework on IM, but I hadn´t thought of him either, I was falling for Newton, I never said a word about my arrangement to Jacob, it wasn´t just something I told the guy that saw me as his baby sister but while hanging out with Jacob on December, before winter break drinking Scotch.

Bella: why didn´t I see you at Alice´s party Jake? I really wanted to see you there.

Jacob: I called you like 15 times and you never answered, I did go but I couldn´t find you and I saw that guy Mike Newton and his friends and left before I started a fight.

Bella: what do you mean a fight? Why?

Jacob: I never told you? I have beating the crap out of that why 3 times already, if he said one wrong word to me that would have been 4.

Bella: but why?

Jacob: well the first time it was nothing personal, Embry, Quil and I were watching a fight from far away, but then I saw Embry being pushed to the wall by some 15 year old kid.

Bella: Mike is 18 Jake.

Jacob: what? But he is a junior.

Bella: but he went one year to study in Paris and lost a year.

Jacob: well anyway it was 2 years ago this fight so he was 16, I saw him hitting Embry so I ran Over there and pushed him away, I then he tried to hit me a few times, missed, I mean come on a 16 year old rich kid was not going to beat us, we were 18 and had been in millions of fights, so I beat the crap out of him, then another day I saw him at a club with a girl and he started yelling he was going to have us thrown out so I told him, come on lets go outside and talk, he being so naïve when out and again I beat the crap out of him. And the third one, he just yelled stuff at me inside the bar and I gave him a good punch.

Bella: wow you really have beating that kid up

Jacob: yeah well now he even apologized and always says hi, he is scare.

That was good to know if something happened with him.


End file.
